


Fool Crossed Lovers

by trivialtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Karl Being an Understanding and Compassionate Boyfriend, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Up, Movie Night, No Smut, Oneshot, Sapnap Being the Best Boyfriend with Clutch Dinner Pog, Sleepy Cuddles, So Many Smooches it Borders on Being Illegal, Some Beta We Die Like Fools, Streaming, Take-Out, hey mamas, kissies, lots of smooches, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: "Well at least let me pay you back." Karl argued. Sapnap made a huff of both disapproval and annoyance."Fine," Sapnap acquiesced, "you can pay me back with a favor. I'll text you."Mere seconds after Sapnap said this, his stream chat went wild with far fetched speculation and musings. The reality, however, was even more surprising."Really...?" Karl asked hesitantly.Sapnap's tone was devious as he chirped, "Yep!"The response only worried him further.-Or, Karl's streaming on the Dream SMP when Sapnap makes a sudden request. And if the night ends with smooches and cuddles and resolving their feelings as maturely as they can (which is to say, not very) who's he to complain?-OR, Karl and Sapnap have a movie night
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 26
Kudos: 515
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Minecraft26





	Fool Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunoNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoNotFound/gifts).



┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

**karljacobs**

LATE NIGHT DREAM SMP W/ SAPNAP WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Karl bounced around, idly smacking tall grass sprites as he listened to Sapnap ramble on in the background. They were almost 4 hours into the stream and the clock was nearing 10PM, in other words, probably time to stop soon. Having said that, he was having fun and more peaceful than he’d been in a while, spending the past few hours with Sapnap was more fun than he could imagine. 

Even without the stream’s knowledge of them dating (other than purely joking), time spent with his boyfriend was coveted and deeply appreciated. Especially when it seemed like every time he looked at Twitter Sapnap was back to flirting. Entirely joking, of course. Yet, Karl couldn’t help but wonder, ‘ _ what the honk? _ ’ each time he saw a jestful “hey mamas” or flirtations with his friends on the timeline. His deep musings about Sapnap’s fictitious coquets were interrupted by the man himself, who had apparently been trying to get his attention for the past couple of seconds. 

“Huh?” He squeaked slightly when he looked back and saw Sapnap’s face fill his screen in Minecraft, seemingly out of nowhere. 

He heard a quiet “You silly billy…” in response before it was followed up by a - "I  _ said _ , you haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?" Sapnap snapped, "Can't even listen to me while we're talking. Shaking my head, Karl. Shaking my head." Sapnap continued on dramatically. 

Karl couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, never failing to cheer him up. Truthfully he hadn't been listening, but he wasn't about to tell Sapnap as much. 

He chopped down a piece of wood. "Didn't you once eat a stick of butter because you 'couldn't find anything else to sustain you'?" Karl mused idly, knowing he'd gotten the upper hand, "Eating late isn't nearly as bad as binging butter." 

He smiled and dug up some dirt to put around his house. The flustered silence from the other line was enough of an answer. "Why'd you ask anyway?" Karl questioned, pausing his digging to look at Sapnap's character where it stood motionless a few blocks away. 

Sapnap's avatar turned away and shifted, clicking at random blocks in front of him. He looked pouty. 

"Well I  _ was _ going to offer to order you food, but if you're going to be a nimrod about it and bring up past moments of weakness, you don't get any." Sapnap sniffled. 

"Wait, what?! Free food?? I take it back. Butter is a perfectly nutritious and healthy meal and I am so wrong for ever saying otherwise and  _ oh god please Sapnap, I'm starving- _ " Karl's pleading only roused a chuckle and jump in game from Sapnap. 

"Yeah, for attention maybe." He shot back. Karl pouted, he didn't need to be outed like this. 

"What the honk, man. Can't a man just be hungy for attention AND food in peace nowadays?"

"Nope!" Was the gleeful answer both Sapnap and his chat seemed to agree upon. "Now tell me what you want, so I can order it." He demanded. 

Karl was taken aback. "Wait, you were serious??" 

"Um, yeah?" Sapnap poses it like a question, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"But it's so late!" Karl protested.

"Which is why you should eat." Sapnap reasoned back simply.

"Well at least let me pay you back." Karl argued. Sapnap made a huff of both disapproval and annoyance. 

"Fine," Sapnap acquiesced, "you can pay me back with a favor. I'll text you."

Mere seconds after Sapnap said this, his stream chat went wild with far fetched speculation and musings. The reality, however, was even more surprising. 

"Really...?" Karl asked hesitantly. 

Sapnap's tone was devious as he chirped, "Yep!" 

The response only worried him further.

"Alright," Karl sighed in defeat, "I guess I could go for whatever Sap-sugar-daddy suggests." He grinned when he heard Sapnap splutter on the other end of the line. Soon enough, the noises of shocked disbelief turned into nervous giggles full of a cocky bravado Karl was all too familiar with. 

"Well, what if  _ Sapdaddy _ wants you to decide?"

"Then we're at a Texan stand-off."

"Isn't it supposed to be Mexican?"

"Not with you involved." They both giggled. The laughter subsided and Sapnap asked again, "So, what do you want me to get you?"

“Hmmm…" he stroked his chin, making a big deal out of thinking about what he wants to eat, putting on a show for both the stream and Sapnap. "I'm craving something like General Tso’s chicken, a passion fruit yogurt and a side of two enchiladas."

Sapnap gave a wheezy laugh. “That's such a weird combo, what are you, pregnant?” 

“No, that’s Dream.”

“How silly of me, I guess I would know if we were expecting.”

His heart skipped a beat and he dammed Sapnap for the stupid joke, and himself for reacting even a little to it. 

"You're such a nimrod." Karl responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm  _ your _ nimrod." He could hear the smile in his voice and feels his heart warm, and for a second, the 34k viewers watching him are ignored for this moment.

"I'll see what I can do about your weird hormonal meals, no promises though." 

The moment was gone.

"You gonna go?" He asked, squishing away the sadness he felt at being left.

"I refuse to order on stream again, Karl." Sapnap began, devastated. "After last time people kept clipping me saying ma'am for basically the whole month. I'll talk to you after stream, 'kay?" He ended softly and the last sentence so quiet, Karl was certain it was only for his ears despite the thousands of others probably watching. He tried to keep his face neutral, God forbid that they catch him looking giddier than a school girl at a mere promise to speak later.

"Sure thing!" He bubbled, his voice an even still lake compared to the tormenting waves inside.

The stream went on for about 23 minutes more.

Then, the doorbell rang and Karl took that as his cue to leave. “Looks like the food is here,” he apologized, looking off camera towards the sound “I’ll end the stream now, I love you all and I’ll see you next time!” He ended with a bright smile that only grew brighter as the camera stopped recording. Practically beaming he raced to the door, eager for what awaited him. 

Karl opened the door and leaned against the frame with an elbow, striking a pose against the entrance of the house. He winked. "Hey mama, thanks for the delivery." 

Sapnap scoffed at him. "I thought we both mutually agreed to hate that joke and never mention it again." 

Karl simply shrugged, "Maybe you did, I didn't." He began eyeing the food and trying to sniff out what Sapnap had ended up bringing him.

**“** What’s on your underwear…?” Sapnap asked, half curious, half concerned. Karl glanced down, multiple realizations occurring at once: his boyfriend was actually here, he had no pants on, he unfortunately chose  _ these _ boxers to wear today. His eyes lingered on his lack of pants momentarily then traveled back up to meet Sapnap’s uncertain gaze with a crooked smile, his worry dissipating as he took in Sapnap's bemused expression. “THE CLAW!” he chuckled out. “The-  _ What? _ ” Sapnap’s concern only increased tenfold. 

“You know, from the movie  _ Toy Story _ ?” Karl scoffed, “I’m dating an idiot” he said teasingly, closing his eyes and actually having the audacity to physically shake his head at Sapnap. 

“You know I brought you food, right?” Sapnap glanced at him dubiously. He was invited inside with a small peck to the cheek and the food being swiftly stolen away. “And I love you for it, babe.” replied a cheery Karl.

Sapnap side stepped Karl after returning another soft kiss to his cheek as he passed. "Y'know, speaking of movies, after we eat we could watch something." His voice was getting softer, fading as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Karl stayed to close the door, watching the retreating figure of his boyfriend and just taking in the moment, appreciative that Sapnap had moved for him, mostly so that they could have moments like these - quiet nights in. He couldn’t wait for what the night held. 

“Oh yeah?” Karl quirked, finally following Sapnap to the kitchen, “What movie?” 

Sapnap hummed, pulling out the food and laying all out on the counters. “Well it doesn’t have to be a movie.” he countered, his easy and nonchalant tone making Karl grin for no reason whatsoever. 

He recalled their first kisses after they had met up and had been dating for almost two months; soft and shy, Karl could barely look at Sapnap half the time after giving the tiniest peck to his cheek and despite all his bravado, Sapnap was very much the same way. He decided, while leaning over and kissing Sapnap on the cheek, that he didn't miss those days all that much. 

Smooches and cuddles were freely given at basically each and every moment the two touch starved boys were together, instinctually craving the warmth from a casual brush of the lips on the side of the face, or a stray unprompted cuddle just to remind them that they were still there.

He smiled as Sapnap leaned into his kisses, not even turning his head and continuing to unpack. The grin widened when Sapnap finally deemed himself done unpacking the food and turned his head to deftly catch Karl's lips with his own.

"You came all this way, being my handsome delivery man, without a date plan? Let alone a spectacular sleepover movie?" Karl teased, stalling for time as he tried to think of one himself, all he could think of was Mean Girls, something they had watched 4 times together already. A voice that sounded suspiciously fox-like chimed "Treasure Planet" in his head. He ignored it.

Sapnap, to his right, stopped his food transference, only staring at him wide-eyed and a little confused. "Sleepover?" He echoed. 

Karl rolled his eyes. How dare Sapnap ignore his merciless teases and compliments. "Well, duhh. It's like 11, I'm not letting you go home tonight." And then, as the final words left his mouth he realized just how different it sounded than he had meant. 

Thankfully Sapnap got the hint, because he shot back an appreciative look before smirking. "Wow, Karl at least take me to dinner or something first." 

"I guess it's a good thing you brought food then, huh."

Sapnap gave a small chuckle and got back to work, letting the easy atmosphere fall back onto them.

Swiftly plating the food, he realized the contents of the boxes were a couple of enchiladas, a quesadilla, a lot of things that would describe as resembling a cylindrical taco, a couple of sides, and alongside it all were two pairs of chopsticks. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hey, Sap?"

Sapnap glanced over at him and took in the look on his face. "Yeah, babe?" He came over to Karl and slung his arms around his middle, leaning up onto the balls of his feet to rest his chin on Karl's shoulder, looking down to follow his gaze. "What's up?"

Karl giggled as he ruffled Sapnap's hair then gestured back down to the boxes. "Why are there chopsticks in here?" 

Sapnap's smile turned a little wild, and while Karl couldn't exactly see it, he certainly felt it as Sapnap pressed light kisses into his neck, talking between each one. "Well you see," smooch "you wanted General Tso's," another smooch "so I stopped by Golden Panda," a third irritatingly distracting smooch "and asked for two pairs of chopsticks, instead." A fourth smooch and the soft words being whispered into his ear almost entirely stole Karl's attention from the words. Then it sank in. 

He nearly burst out laughing, "Wait- You went all the way to Golden Panda, but figured you'd just ask for  _ chopsticks?"  _ His wheezes were beyond incredulous this time. He turned his head to get a better look at Sapnap hovering over his left shoulder. The look he received was a pitiful pout that only made him laugh harder. 

"By the time I got there I was missing you, it would've taken too long." He whined.

"You're  _ such _ a nimrod." Is the only suitable answer Karl can dredge up. He pecks on him on the nose a little forcefully and gestures to the couch. "Go sit down and pick something out, okay? I'll bring over the food." 

Sapnap's smile rivals the sun in its brightness and usefulness to Karl's livelihood. "Sure thing, babe." His heart warms at the cheesy pet name. 

Sapnap's small tokens of affection always flowed so smoothly, dripping into Karl's heart like melted sugar, unlike his own, crass attempts at embarrassingly calling him an idiot or nimrod while trying to convey with every syllable that he loves him and wouldn't want anyone else there. Looking over to the living room, where Sapnap was already starting to curl into the couch, he hoped the man knew just how much he meant. The cuddles and brief touches were nice, but his love went beyond just skin deep.

He arrived in front of the couch like an elegant waiter, plates and bowls balanced on his arms, leaving both himself and Sapnap impressed that only one bowl of rice was destroyed in the process. And of course, to eat it all were the two sets of chopsticks from Golden Panda. Karl quickly cleaned up the rice, not bothering to try and pick up the grains that had managed to fall all the way through the carpet, deeming it a Future Karl Problem.

Karl laughed again, handing one set to Sapnap and receiving a poke in the stomach from a bare toe in response. He looked up to the owner of the foot, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t diss the chopstick.” Was all he got before they both proceeded to burst into laughter. 

As Sapnap went to take a bite of food, Karl finally turned his attention to the television to see what he picked. “Avatar…? Isn’t that the movie with the blue alien people and made like a honk-ton of money?” He voiced his confusion only to have Sapnap click his tongue disapprovingly at him. “I figured you hadn’t seen this, my dear Karl.” He cracked a smile and rolled his eyes at his antics and overly dramatic tone. “I deduced it,” he started, with that awful British accent “that when we made Avatar jokes, you did not join in. Therefore! You have no idea what Avatar the Last Airbender is.”

Karl nodded his head sagely. “You are so wise and smart and handsome and-” Sapnap closed his eyes and held up a hand to stop Karl. "I know I am, young pupil." He said, dropping the dumb accent, making his voice low and raspy instead. Karl wanted to protest and remind Sapnap that he was almost three years older than him, but couldn't get a word in edgewise as Sapnap continued. "Which is why it is my sacred duty to inform you about the greatest show of all time." 

"Even better than One Piece?"

Sapnap nodded. "Even better than One Piece."

Karl was starting to feel the nervous thrum of excitement bubble up in his chest. He'd heard about the show before, but Sapnap was making such a convincing case (in spite of all his dumb voices and accents) with a passion that had him eager to share the show with him.

Karl dug into the food in front of him. "Then I guess we better eat quick so we can watch it faster, right?"

Sapnap gave a toothy grin and followed his example, trying and failing to grab an enchilada with the newly unwrapped chopsticks. 

They laughed and fought mini chopstick wars over who could have the claim on taquitos, the chopsticks eventually becoming more of a stabbing implement aimed at the hands instead of a proper dining utensil. Sapnap eventually yielded the taquitos with a hiss of pain after having suffered yet another direct hit against his pinky. Karl whooped and ended up sharing with Sapnap who merely gave a disheartened pout as he said "We could've avoided the bloodshed if you'd just done this in the first place, Karl." 

Karl shrugged happily, basking in his victory. "I recall you being the one who wanted the "mountain of taco cylinders" to yourself. Besides," he leaned over to lick off enchilada sauce from the corner of Sapnap's mouth, he grinned at Sapnap's slightly stunned expression "All's fair in love and war, babe!" 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, but the lifted corners of his mouth and the small dimples on his face contradicted his supposed anger. "Can we just get back to eating like normal people?"

"Sapnap, we're  _ literally _ eating Mexican food with chopsticks. I don't know how normal you think we can get."

Despite how very correct he was, they turned their tools of war back into utensils and continued eating, occasionally playfully fighting but managing to avoid all out confrontation like the taquito incident.

They ate until they both felt completely stuffed and just sleepy enough to set the perfect mood for a good ol' classic sleep deprived sleepover.

Karl stood up, grabbing a few dishes and Sapnap followed in suit, grabbing the rest. 

"Should I pop some popcorn?" He contemplated aloud.

Beside him, Sapnap groaned. "How can you even think of food? If I eat anything else I'll probably explode and turn into a gross puddle and ruin your carpet."

Karl laughed and set down the dishes. "Fine, you ding dong. I'll avoid an unnecessary mess and  _ not _ pop popcorn, happy?"

Sapnap set down his own dishes after rinsing them. He pulled Karl into a hug, staring up at him with adoration apparent in his eyes "Always, when I'm with you." 

Karl was caught off guard by the sudden hug and even more sudden mushy words. He turned a light shade of pink and left out a soft titter as Sapnap's eyes bore into his own. "You're so sappy…" Karl said fondly, tangling his fingers in the shorter man's fluffy locks of hair and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. 

Karl pulled away with a frown. "But if you dare make a pun out of that, I'm breaking up with you." He straight-faced as seriously as he could. Sapnap gave a juvenile smile of innocence as he stepped back to put a hand over his heart. "I would never." He vowed, although the tone of his voice said otherwise. Karl smiled at his silliness, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight. 

"Go press play, I'll grab a blanket for us." 

The dishes were quickly forgotten as Sapnap left to get cozy in the plush pillows and Karl wandered off to go find his softest most fluffy blankets. 

He returned with an extremely lush and large Hogwarts blanket that was larger than his entire coffee table. The texture was heavenly and Karl wasn't afraid to admit that he could probably spend countless hours just running his fingers over the soothingly soft sensation. In other words, it was prime cuddling real estate. He dumped the large blanket over Sapnap's face and lap, who gave muffled protests as he struggled to escape the large mass obscuring his vision and senses. 

Karl got settled onto the couch beside Sapnap, watching him struggle in amusement. The other man finally managed to find his way out of the woolen labyrinth. He ended up completely entangled with the fabric, the material everywhere around him, but Karl had to admit, it looked comfy. Only the top of Sapnap's head poked out. Karl raised a teasing eyebrow and tentatively grabbed a corner of the blanket near his feet.

“If you steal the blankets, I'm putting my cold feet on you.” Sapnap threatened in a warning tone. He narrowed his eyes at Karl, as if daring him to do so. He smiled innocently and Sapnap’s eyes widened. 

Before he could even try to protest, the taller boy gathered the blanket into his arms and yanked hard with a cackle. He watched as Sapnap went tumbling off the couch, caught too unaware to prevent the inevitable, but just aware enough to make sure his head didn’t split on the wooden coffee table. He relished the brief moments the soft fabric brushed against his hands before it was ripped away by a now standing and rather intimidating Sapnap. 

The smile on Sapnap’s face was one he regrettably recognized. 

It was one he had seen one that time he had begged to come over and watch a manhunt while it happened. He had promised to be silent. And he had been, though to this day he wasn’t sure if it was self restraint or the absolutely terrifying look Sapnap had plastered on his face as he hunted his friend. The exact same look he saw, staring up. 

“Uh oh…”

“Uh oh’s right, sweetheart. Now come here, I have feet to put on you!”

“NOT BEFORE MARRIAGE!!!” He screeched out in a fearful laugh, trying to wriggle away. Sapnap grabbed his foot and he squealed as Sapnap’s fingers scraped over the material of his socks. 

A pained laugh escaped him. “NO PLEASE DON’T TICKLE ME!!!” He begged as loudly as he could through the laughs. Sapnap laughed with him, far more malicious than his own panicky wheezes. He tried to kick out, only to feel Sapnap’s grip tighten around his heel. He cursed internally.

“Oh, you mean like this?” Light fingers brushed the bottom of his foot and he laughed harder, feeling his body convulse and he weakly attempted to kick out again. He could hear an oof, but his foot remained unreleased. 

“Owww, well now I’m just gonna get you back for that, Karl.” He proceeded to mercilessly tickle the ever-living hell out of Karl’s feet, dodging his kicks as Karl continued to wheeze and twitch. “Pleaaaseee, Sap,” he begged between his staggered breaths “I’ll share the blanket, I swear.” 

Sapnap stopped his torment to peer down at him in mock doubt. “Are you sure you don’t want more massages for your feetsies?” Karl pouted up at him and Sapnap finally broke the pretended look to smile back, “Okay, fine.” His feet were released and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“You’re a stupid meanie idiot dumbhead.” He glared as Sapnap sat back down next to him.

“Punishment; you're my pillow for the rest of the night.”

“What? Wasn’t the tickling enough?” 

"Nope."

Sapnap pulled him closer and set his head onto Karl's shoulder, letting his arms fall loosely around him.

They pressed play and both quickly found themselves entranced in the screen as it brought to life the dancing colors, fantastical worlds and gorgeous animation of the show.

Every so often, the flow would be broken up by Karl asking a quiet question about a certain character or plot point and Sapnap giving an irritatingly vague answer and the occasional laugh or jibe from either of them as they poked fun at the show.

It was after the 10th episode, and 59th yawn from Sapnap that Karl really felt he had to take action. While he was tempted to wait for yawn number 69 and proceed to call Sapnap out on it, it was almost painful to see the large inhale of air at this point. 

“Should we go to bed?” He suggested, looking at a clock and reading the bright aggressive red numbers 3:54ᴬᴹ plastered on its face. Sapnap, who had been very un-discreetly slumping over where he sat on the couch bolted upright at his words, seemingly shocked back into consciousness. 

“Don’t be silly,” Sapnap yawned again, stretching his arms upward, shirt lifting as he let out a small groan and cracked his neck, “I want to stay up with you.” He looked to Karl and cracked a mirthful smile. “Besides, if I sleep now then I’ll miss 420, the holy hour.” Karl rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a dork.” he jibed back. “420 also happens in the PM, you know, the more sensible holy hour?” he asked, leaning across the couch to lean into Sapnap’s side and kiss his jawline pleadingly, wondering how many smooches it would take to beat him into submission. 

“Noooo.” Sapnap whined as his face fell. He looked around, eyes darting around the room as if looking for an excuse, normally Karl would have snorted but something in his eyes didn’t look teasing, but almost distressed. “What about the dishes?” he begged.

“I’ll wash them in the morning.” was the easy response. 

“Um… What about uhm, tidying up the living room I feel like we made a mess prepping the movie set up.” Sapnap tried. Karl glanced around, it wasn’t the messiest it could be, far from it, he’d actually tidied it up earlier in the day, having planned on inviting Sapnap over at some point during the week anyway. 

“It’s  _ fine,  _ Sappy.” he asserted, pulling away to give Sapnap a suspicious glare. He grabbed the remote and paused the background noise from the current episode. “What’s the real issue?” 

Sapnap pulled away as well, looking up at the characters on screen forlornly and maybe just a touch embarrassed. “Nothing… It’s dumb.” 

Karl frowned. “Dumb, how?”

Sapnap let out a heavy breath and turned his face away from both the television and Karl. “Nothing, nothing!” A moment of silence passed before another uneasy heavy sigh escaped the man in front of him. “Okay fine… I’ve been living here for like, three months now, right?” He said as he turned to face Karl. He still refused to look into his eyes, which worried him. “Yeah…?” he responded, full of trepidation, not liking wherever this conversation was going. Did Sapnap have to leave? Did he need to go back to Texas? Did he no longer want to be here? ...Did he want to break up?

“Well… I know you’ve lived here a long time,” Karl nodded to encourage him to keep going. “And well, my lease is almost up on my apartment…” Karl gulped, trying his best to keep his cool and give some sort of acknowledgement to prompt Sapanap into just saying whatever he needed to say. “And I was wondering if you wanted to move in together.” 

Karl was elated, Sapnap’s tone however, was not. 

“So, then what’s the issue?” he probed. Sapnap’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the floor harder, as if trying to will it to burst into flames. He finally lifted his gaze and Karl was shocked to find angry tears about to spill from his eyes. “It’s not that easy.” Sapnap’s voice sounded broken. The sharp anger punctured his heart. His voice was quiet as he dared to ask a confused “Why not?”

The response was snappy, confused and hurt. “Isn’t it too soon? How will we tell our fans? Our friends?” Karl was taken aback, reeling as he tried to process Sapnap’s words. They seemed surface level, like he was skirting around a larger issue at hand. He figured he’d play into his words though, maybe they’d lead to the heart of the matter.

“We’ve been dating for almost a year, our friends already know and we don’t have to say anything to the fans if you don’t want to, or we can. Whatever you want.” He offered soothingly. 

Sapnap only seemed more frustrated by the complacent response. Maybe now they would get to the real bulk of the issue. Karl could hear his ears rushing with blood from panic, his skin felt cold and clammy from the confrontation. 

“Even though I’ve been here for three months, we haven’t met up, like, at all-”

Karl interjected. “We’ve both been busy.”

Sapnap grinded his teeth, glaring back down to the floor. 

“What if you break up with me?”

“I won’t.”

“But how do you know? What if-”

He’s quiet for a bit before he finally croaked out a broken sounding, “What if you don’t like me?” 

“I love you.” 

“You haven’t spent every second of the day with me.” he chuckled sadly. That made something inside Karl snap. 

“Nick, I’ve spent almost every day over the past year on call with you, we’ve spent more time together than I think I have with my own family my entire life-” Sapnap’s expression sobered up into a look of confused doubt, like he was about to correct him that what he had just said was simply  _ not possible _ but Karl didn’t care. “And if all that time we spent together doesn’t mean a thing-” 

That got Sapnap’s attention, he seemed to tune back into reality, if his shocked expression was any indication anyway. He leaned back towards Karl, placing a hand on his arm. “It does!” He insisted, almost pleadingly as a tear fell down his cheek. A little of Karl’s anger dissipated at the sight, but he was still so angry that Sapnap could ever feel this much self-doubt. He was angry at himself for letting Sapnap feel like this. He was angry that something in Sapnap’s mind let him feel this way. He was furious at himself for not noticing. Why else would Sapnap ask so out of the blue to come over for dinner at ten o’ clock?

He placed a forceful hand on Sapnap’s cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. Despite his closed eyes he could tell Sapnap’s shock had only increased with the kiss as he remained still. He could taste the salt from the tears and could feel the wetness from the trails that had burned the man’s face. He rubbed at them with his thumb, trying to wipe away the sadness. 

A tiny nibble on his lip goaded him back into action, and the kiss was returned. When he finally pulled away they were both a bit breathless. 

“ _ I love you _ .” Karl reiterated, sincerity flooding his voice. Sapnap bit his lip and looked down at the couch cushions. “I love you too, Karl…” 

“But?” he prompted. 

“I’m worried.”

“I couldn’t tell.” he responded blithely.

Sapnap pouted and Karl gave a small laugh before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I really do love you, Sapnap. I love spending every single second with you, I don’t care if that has to be on call or if I get you in person. You’re a handsome guy, but that’s not the only reason I love you. You have a charmingly funny personality I might go so far as to call charismatic, but that’s not the only reason I love you. Your smooches and cuddles are god tier, but even those aren’t the only reasons I love you. I could go on and on, Sapnap. There’s countless reasons why I love you and why I’d love to have you move in with me.” 

Sapnap’s mouth fell open into a surprised “o” and his cheeks turned a light pink. 

“Oh.” he said dumbly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Karl said smugly, unable to help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sapnap merely nodded. 

Karl opened his arms, beckoning Sapnap to come back to his side and cuddle. The show glowed dimly, long since forgotten but maybe they could change that. Sapnap wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Karl’s chest as his own arms folded down around the man now in his lap. 

“You know I love you too, right?” Sapnap asked suddenly, staring up at Karl imploringly as if terrified he would say no. What a silly goose. He smiled brightly back at him and pressed a kiss onto his temple. “Of course.”

“So, now will you go to sleep?” Karl asked gently, rubbing small circles onto Sapnap’s bare arm, just below the fabric of his t-shirt. At his request, Sapnap sat back up, almost knocking Karl’s chin in the process. 

“What the honk?!” Karl cried out. He found himself looking into a face full of stubborn childishness. 

Sapnap frowned. “No! I don’t need to sleep, I’m not sleepy.” They stared at each other, eyes narrowed for almost seven seconds before Sapnap had to break their little competition to yawn. He looked back to cocky smile. “This proves nothing.”

“How about something warm? It’ll help you sleep.” Karl coaxed. 

“Nooo…” Sapnap protested abjectly, already half asleep and yawning again. Somewhere in the back of his mind Karl considered starting back up the yawn counter. Instead, he stood up and forced Sapnap’s arms off of him. “Where are you go-” Sapnap started to ask him, but interrupted himself with a yawn. “-ing?” he finally finished, brushing fresh tears off of his cheek. It only took him a second to deduce they were sleepy tears and not new tears of genuine sadness. 

Sapnap must’ve caught on to his line of thinking because before Karl could turn away to go back into his kitchen, he started fake bawling as loud as he could. “Nooo, Karl!! You can’t leave! How will I ever live without you??” He heaved dramatically, even saying the words ‘boo hoo’ at some point during his grandiose display of fake tragedy. Not even three seconds into the alligator tears, Sapnap, again, took another deep yawn, possibly the biggest one of the night. "I don't wanna sleep…" he finished off meekly.

Karl said nothing as he went to the kitchen and poured a deep amber brown liquid into a mug, grabbing a lemon and some water to pour in as well. He added a dash of honey, then put it into the microwave.

He returned to Sapnap a moment later who eyed the mug skeptically as he approached.

"I'm not drinking that, you're trying to conk me out with medicine!" Sapnap accused, pointing a tired finger in his direction.

"It's not medicine. It'll help you sleep." he argued back.

"Oh yeah? Well that sounds like a lie so no, I'm not drinking your sleep potion."

“Stop being stubborn and just try it, you big baby!” 

“As soon as you tell me what it is!"

"Fine. Sapnap, this is a hot toddy." 

Sapnap let out a scandalized gasp."A hot tiddy? Karl, I thought I was the only one for you!" 

Karl shook his head with a chuckle. "It's booze." 

Sapnap seemed more interested now. 

"That sounds… illegal." He gave a loopy grin. "Let me have some!"

Two sips later and Karl found himself back on the couch gently prying the mug from Sapnap's faltering grip as eyelids fluttered shut again, this time longer and more heavily than they had been. Karl looked into the mug, finding over half of the liquid remaining and gave a few small sips himself. He set down the cooling drink and curled back up to Sapnap. 

Before long, Sapnap's breathing had turned deep and even, the hints of a snore skirting the edges of the inhales and exhales. Karl had watched two more episodes, now fully committed to this whole "bending the elements" thing and determined to watch more before he passed out as well. 

The current episode ended and Netflix, rather than automatically playing his next episode like he wanted, asked him if he was still there. He groaned. Maybe it was a sign to go to bed. As he shifted around to grab the remote and turn off the television, he felt Sapnap stir against his arm. Small noises of grumbly awakening escaped the sleepy man.

“Shh and go back to sleep.” Karl cooed in a whisper, staring down into Sapnap’s bleary eyes blinking up at him. Seemingly content with seeing Karl, he complied, closing his eyes and murmuring something into his shoulder as he snuggled into the soft fabric of his hoodie. 

Karl gave a small laugh, asking a tiny “What’d you say?” 

He felt Sapnap shake his head against his arm. Karl moved his free arm to run his fingers through his hair. He patted his head, running the soft strands through his fingers and soon enough Sapnap’s breathing became light and peaceful again. 

Karl pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head, whispering a quiet promise of “I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you.” 

He glanced at the screen briefly, before finally shutting off the television with his free hand while blessing whatever TV god of fate decided to leave the remote so close to the unburdened arm. The room was filled with silence and darkness, not suffocating and isolated like so many nights in the past, but comfortable and calm with his boyfriend resting easy beside him. 

Leaning his head onto Sapnap’s gently, Karl breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. There wasn’t any need to stay up, not when they had countless nights like these waiting for them in the future. 

His eyelids felt heavy.

Yeah, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Juno, which I honestly couldn't be happier to deliver on, since they were the first one I shipped without the influence of the fandom<3 I love these dorks, these Fool Crossed Lovers, and would gladly write 6000 words for them. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please drop a comment telling me what you liked or what you wanna see more of in the future! :) Kudos and comments only make me grow in power until I will inevitably write an 100k word fic >:D
> 
> Come join us on the ao3 discord, whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people :)  
> https://discord.gg/Uj4EA4xYze


End file.
